


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Anorexia, Bulimia, Comfort/Angst, Depressed Johnny, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Heavy Angst, Johnny is sad, Johnny needs a hug, M/M, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Why are you doing that?""Doing what?""Treating me like a person."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Suh Youngho | Johnny & Everyone, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Everyone
Kudos: 15





	Untitled

**3:42 PM**

_"I'm sorry Youngho-ah,but I don't think that you're going to be able to debut with us."_

Johnny remembers Sehun's words like it was yesterday.The older didn't seem happy in slightest when he said it and Johnny could tell that it hurt Sehun just as much as it did him.But it hurt nonetheless. _Four years of hard work._ He had thought alone in his room that night. _All of it for nothing._


End file.
